


Dancing Duel Blades

by talesofadragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, More Relationships to be added, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, oooo i hope i can do a good slow burn, where in no one dies and edelgard aint like she is, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofadragon/pseuds/talesofadragon
Summary: Her mother was gone. The only family she had known throughout her life was not really her family at all. She had only met her real half-brother Sylvain just 5 years ago, but she had to walk a positive path in her life. That's all she could do to keep herself from going under the water and drowning.Takes place during the Blue Lions route but like, its an AU of sorts where the only villains are Those Who Slither in the Dark and Edelgard isn't like that(tm). That's right. Sylvain has a freaking half sister because of his GD father whoop.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Back at it with yet another Canon/OC! Maybe i'll actually finish this one... maybe not, we will see! (I hope I do. I have so many ideas!) Anyway, this first chapter is a little short so I put up the next one as well!

“Damn. We’re pincer-ed,” Dimitri said, gripping his lance just a little tighter. “What now, Professor?”

Byleth looked to the bandits in the front and to the bandits in back of them. She had to get her students out of this mess, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Although, she would rather not die. She wasn’t ready just yet.

Sylvain swung at an advancing bandit and he jumped back towards the pack of his fellow students. “Is there time to send Ingrid for help?”

Ingrid, on her Pegasus, shook her head. “She can’t fly that fast to the monastery! Besides, it would take longer for aid to come help.”

“We’re done for,” Felix hissed, slicing a bandit in two. “I wouldn’t have imagined that this would be how I died.”

“Looks like you guys are having a little too much fun. May I join?”

The bandits in back of them blinked in surprise before they were cleanly cut down with one swipe of a blade. The person was too fast on their feet to be seen in the forest but Byleth could see red hair, _Sylvain_ red hair at that, in a tight braid flashing in between the trees and now the bandits in front of them which were all cleanly dealt with in a matter of seconds. With most of the bandits in front gone, the person jumped to the front of the group with a smirk across their… _her_ face.

“Well? Shall we all get going then, Professor?” The young woman said, gesturing to the open path. “If we linger for too much longer, more bandits will come.”

Byleth nodded and proceeded to lead the young woman and her students out of the forest and safely back to the monastery.

Dimitri sighed and let down his guard as they strode into the monastery. “That was a close one.”

“It’s my fault,” Mercedes sighed. “I should have stayed where the Professor told me to stay. I just wanted to help Ashe.”

Ashe shook his head. “No. I should have stayed farther away from the action as an archer. It’s my fault.”

“As your Professor, it is my responsibility to lead you in the right direction; on and off the battlefield,” Byleth intercepts the conversation. “It is my fault. My apologies.”

“Professor…,” Dimitri whined.

“Aren’t ya’ glad that I saved ya’?” The young woman giggles and takes a few steps away. “You can all thank me later though. Right now, I’m going to find Lady Rhea.”

“Wait- _and_ she’s gone,” Dimitri sighed and shook his head. “Who is that anyway? I think I’ve seen her before… but I’m not sure.”

“Her name is Lileanne von Blanche,” Sylvain said to no body’s surprise. “She’s the daughter of a noble in the Empire.”

“You _would_ know her name Sylvain,” Ingrid grimaced.

“Hey now, it’s not what you think!”

“Oh? It’s not?” Felix snorted. “I doubt that.”

“It’s not,” Sylvain said again. “Hey Professor, don’t we need to report to Lady Rhea anyway?”

Byleth nodded. “I’m assuming you would all like to come?”

“Yes!” They all exclaimed, besides Felix but he was going to be dragged along by Sylvain anyway.

They made their way from the gates of the monastery to Lady Rhea’s office. It was a huge office with a side room at the back for meetings or tea. In the center of the room stood Lady Rhea, Seteth, and Lileanne. They all stood before the three and bowed quickly.

“We have already been notified of your mission by Lileanne,” Seteth stated. “I had no idea that there were that many bandits.”

“Professor, I’m sorry that I put you and your students in harms way before we fully investigated the hideout,” Lady Rhea frowned, bowing her head at the group.

“However, the good thing about this mission is you were able to bring back Lileanne,” Seteth said. “We are all truly thankful.”

“Bring back?” Annette hummed in question.

Lileanne nodded. “Yes. I was supposed to start this year at the officer’s academy with the Blue Lions with all of you. However,” Lileanne shook her head. “I was… trapped of some sorts.”

“Trapped?” Dimitri asked.

“Held hostage,” Lady Rhea corrected.

“Lady Rhea!” Seteth exclaimed. “I do not think that we have that right-.”

“It is okay, Seteth,” Lileanne sighed. “I was being held hostage… by my own father.”

“What?” Byleth said.

“Your own father?” Annette asked.

“But why?” Mercedes shook her head in disbelief.

“Wait, if you are from the Empire, why would you be in the Blue Lions house?” Ashe asked, not a question really pertaining to what she had just said.

Lileanne stayed quiet with her head down.

“It is okay, Lileanne,” Lady Rhea said. “You can trust everyone in here with the burden that you bear.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Lileanne said. “It is not me that I’m worried about, but for another.”

“I see,” Seteth hummed.

“It’s alright Lileanne,” Sylvain said with a nod. “If you don’t care, then I don’t either.”

“What… what’s going on?” Annette asked as she looked from Sylvain to Lileanne to Lady Rhea.

“Let me explain… if you wish of course, Lileanne,” Seteth said and she gave him a curt nod before he continued. “Lileanne is of house Blanche of the Empire… however, she is not the daughter of Lord Blanche. She is the daughter of a one-night tryst between his late wife and….”

“And my father,” Sylvain said and everyone turned to him in shock. Even Felix.

“ _Margrave Gautier_? Had a tryst? What?” Ignrid babbled in complete disbelief.

Sylvain shrugged. “Guess it runs in the family… It was when my mother was pregnant with me.”

“So, that makes Lileanne your half-sister?” Mercedes asked and got a nod in response.

“Hm.” Byleth scrutinized Lileanne and gave an amused nod. “I can see it now. You two look exactly alike; from the hair to the eyes.”

“Yeah,” Sylvain laughed along with Lileanne. “The Gautier hair and eyes are a strong gene.”

“Anyway,” Seteth interrupted. “Lileanne’s mother was wed into the Blanche family after the tryst and when Lord Blanche found out that the babe wasn’t his… well, you can imagine what happened.”

“My… err, my mother’s husband is not fond of me and rightfully so,” Lileanne said. “I was preparing to come to Garreg Mach secretly, but he found out and decided I wouldn’t be joining you.”

“That situation is over with now,” Lady Rhea said. “You can officially join the Blue Lions like you were supposed to.”

“Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Lileanne bowed, but instead of joining her fellow students, she stayed in place looking uncomfortable.

Lady Rhea giggled and motioned towards the group. “Go on. There is nothing to be ashamed of here.”

And like a bolt of lightning, Lileanne flew into Sylvain’s arms with a huge, goofy smile on her face. Another thing that was just like her brother. Their smiles were the same.

“I’ve missed you Sylvain!” Lileanne beamed at him, backing away from the hug. “Well, not your antics but everything else!”

“I’ve missed you too, Lileanne,” Sylvain laughed, ignoring her comments about his antics. “You’ll have to tell me how you were able to escape that man’s house.”

“Certainly,” She nodded then looked around at everyone. “I am excited to finally start my adventure with you all!”


	2. Chapter 2

Lileanne watched from the shadows as the young man cut and sliced away at the dummy in front of him. She sighed and leaned her elbow on the wooden fence that stood between the training yard and the massive amounts of training gear that lined the walls. She had had a crush on the Duke’s son Felix ever since she was little even though they had never formally met before. She had seen him during the many celebrations that the nobles of all of Fodlan were invited to. She had always wanted to go up and introduce herself but her “father” never let her stray from him.

That crush was still prominent to this day.

“What do you want?” Felix finally spoke, turning his attention towards her. Her sigh must have given her away.

“You know, I could have killed you by now if I had been an enemy,” She said, playing it cool as she hopped over the fence walking towards him. “I was just wondering if you wanted a sparring partner.”

“No,” He said coldly and turned back towards the ripped apart dummy.

Lileanne frowned, grasping the handle of her own sword. “No? Wouldn’t it be better to train with someone who _wasn’t_ ripped to shreds?”

“You’re annoying me.”

Lileanne rolled her eyes and repeated, “Do you want to spar?”

“I already told you no.”

“Why?” She asked, arms crossing her chest. Brows furrowed. “I heard that you like challenging people to spar. We’ve never sparred before. Maybe I can teach you some things.”

Felix turned back to her. His golden eyes staring straight through her, and she wanted to melt, but she kept her composure. “There are a couple of reasons as to why I do not want to spar with you.”

She cocked an eyebrow and frowned a little, feeling as though she was about to get punched in the stomach, but she pushed on. She could be just as stubborn as he.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“The Professor is grateful that you were able to get us out of that situation with those bandits,” Felix started. “But you caught them by surprise. That’s all. Anyone could have killed them with a surprise attack.”

One punch to the gut.

Lileanne winced. “Alright, so you don’t believe in my ability to wield a sword.”

“Not just that,” Felix continued with a shrug. “You are Sylvain’s sister-.”

Lileanne’s eyes narrowed. Her hands curled into fists. “ _And_?”

“I am assuming you train just as well as Sylvain. Meaning that you don’t train at all. Like brother like sister I suppose.”

Another punch to the gut. This time, with sharp gauntlets.

“Excuse me?” Her eyes started to water and her face started to turn a deep red. Her knuckles were white from clenching. “I might _look_ like my brother but I am _certainly_ not like him! How dare you compare me to him! How dare you compare me to anyone!”

She twirled on her heels before Felix could witness the streams of tears falling from her eyes. She knew Felix had always had a sharp tongue, but never did she think that she would act this way when that sharp tongue was drawn upon her. She trotted off to her dorm room. She ran past the Professor who quickly reminded her that class was starting in half an hour. Damn. She had forgotten when her first day of class was beginning. That meant that she would see _him_ there as well. Just 30 minutes after he figuratively punched her straight in the gut twice. She closed her room door behind her and tried to relax before class, but she just wanted to stay and cry.

She gasped and hit her fist on her desk, making her papers flutter in the air. “ _Sylvain_! Shit!” If he saw her like this, he was going to go into a rage on everyone. Even his highness.

Lileanne splashed some water on her face from her basin and patted her face dry. She scrunched her nose with a pout and doused her face with water again. She could still feel the heat of crying on her cheeks but it was getting close to class time. She would just have to deal with it for now. Hopefully, the cool breeze of the fresh air would help. Grabbing her books and locking the door behind her, she bounded down the stairs of the 2nd floor dorms and made her way to class.

“Lileanne?”

“Hm?” She turned her head only to flush and whip her head back around. “S-Sylvain! Good morning!”

Sylvain trotted up to her side and cocked an eyebrow. “I saw you run from the training grounds this morning. You looked like you were crying. Is everything okay?”

He had gotten up _that_ early?

“Everything’s fine.”

“You’re not great at lying, you know,” Sylvain said, poking her in the shoulder. “Was it something that Felix said?”

“Huh?” Lilanne blinked, not knowing how he knew that Felix was in the training grounds this morning.

“You were running out of the training grounds. It had to be Felix,” Sylvain groaned, scratching the back of his head. “What did he say to you?”

“Don’t worry about it, Sylvain,” Lileanne said. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Sylvain,” Lileanne hissed, pinching his elbow. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Lil-.”

“You two are just on time,” The Professor said as everyone looked at the siblings who had walked in just in time for class. “Please sit.”

Lileanne took a seat in the middle of the room and of course, Sylvain sat right next to her. Behind her was Annette who was diligently scribbling away in her notebook. In front, was Ashe who was doing the same. Felix sat across the way from where they sat and all Sylvain did was glare at his friend. Felix looked at him with a cocked brow then went back to listening to the Professor’s started lecture. Lileanne sighed and started writing down notes pertaining to the lecture.

“Lileanne?”

“Hm?” She looked up at the Professor with a quizzical look.

“What would you do in that situation? Take the orders from your general to destroy your home village or keep it safe and disobey your commander?”

“I feel like I’ve read this before,” Lileanne hummed softly while she thought.

“There is no right or wrong answer,” The Professor reminded her.

“Mmm, I guess it would depend on the circumstances,” Lileanne said. “Was my village cruel to me or heart warming and nice? Did I run from my village and my general took me under his wing? There are so many possibilities.”

The Professor nodded. “Quite.” And then continued on in her lecture.

Lileanne sighed and kept quiet the rest of the lecture. She started to swim within her own thoughts of that morning and it made her a bit teary-eyed. She gulped back the lump in her throat and tried to stay focused on the lecture. Eventually, Professor dismissed them. Felix booked it out the door with Sylvain following close behind him. Lileanne gave a small pout while continuing to gather her belongings together. Dimitri, Dedue and Ingrid were next to leave followed by Annette and Mercedes. Ashe was last which only left Lileanne with the Professor.

“Lileanne?”

“Yes, Professor?”

Professor Byleth frowned slightly as she made her way towards Lileanne’s table. “Are you alright?”

Lileanne nodded. “I’m fine. Why?”

“You didn’t look fine this morning when you were running past me,” The Professor said. “And during my lecture, you looked like you were about to cry.”

“Oh… Uh…,” She faltered, not knowing what to say since she was horrible at lying.

“You do not have to tell me if you do not want to,” The Professor reassured her. “I was only asking.” She looked at the doorway then back at her student. “Would you like to join me for a little training before we eat a late lunch?”

Lileanne was quick to agree and they both made their way to the training grounds. Thankfully, they were the only ones there. Probably because everyone else was at the dining hall. Byleth tossed her a training sword, nabbed one herself and got started with a full out spar that Lileanne wasn’t expecting but she was quick to adjust herself. She was definitely no match for the ex-mercenary; however, she did get a good thwack or two on her teacher.

“You certainly do not lack in swordsmanship,” Professor Byleth said as she halted her attacking and backed away. She stretched her arms up over her head with a yawn. “Sorry this spar was so short, but this is what you wanted this morning from Felix, correct?”

Lileanne’s jaw dropped. “How…?”

The Professor shook her head with a sigh. “You came from the training grounds this morning where only a certain noble would be there at that time. I also saw Sylvain glaring at Felix all class.”

Lileanne sighed, dropping her head and rested against the sword that was planted on the ground. “Felix did not want to spar with me. His reasons were… cruel to say the least.”

“Sometimes, he does not think before he speaks,” The Professor said, putting her training sword away and reaching out for Lileanne’s. “I would not worry. I think he will apologize if not on his own volition… then to make sure that he isn’t put into an early grave by Sylvain.”

Lileanne giggled. “Yes… I suppose you are correct.”

The Professor put the other sword away and dashed to the door. “Shall we get some food at the dining hall?”

“Yes please! I’m starving!”


	3. Chapter 3

“A traveling merchant asked me if our class would accompany them to their next destination in Faerghus,” The Professor said to the small group of students. “Although, it wouldn’t take our whole class to escort them, so that’s why I have tasked this to you four and myself.”

Sylvain grinned from ear to ear. “Thanks Professor! I won’t let you down!”

“So, you’re finally on the A team after passing your cavalier exam, huh?” Felix said. Whether or not he was teasing was a question that only he knew the answer to.

“Come now Felix,” Dimitri said. “Sylvain was never on the B team.”

“He was never on the A team either,” Felix grumbled, adjusting his sword attached to his waist.

“Come on, let’s all be nice and get this job done without incident,” Lileanne smiled at the three young men then turned to the Professor. “Ready whenever you are.”

Byleth nodded and led the four to the merchant’s carriage where the merchants had been waiting for them. The merchants introduced themselves and thanked them for their time, and they were soon off on their quest. Dimitri and the Professor led the way in front of the carriage while Sylvain, Felix, and Lileanne took the rear.

“So, Felix,” Sylvain whistled to the shorter. “Don’t you have something to say to my sister?”

“No,” Felix was quick to answer.

“Felix,” Sylvain grumbled, nudging the other. “Come on.”

“Not now,” Felix hissed.

“Sylvain, it’s fine,” Lileanne assured. “Just be on your guard so we can get through this smoothly.”

“But he made you cry!” Sylvain was definitely escalating and he glared at Felix who had dipped his head down. Was that shame that had crossed his face?

“I’ve had a lot worse said to me, Sylvain,” Lileanne said.

“I hate seeing my little sister upset though,” Sylvain whimpered.

Lileanne puffed her cheeks out in a pout. “I’m just a few months younger than you! I don’t think that constitutes you calling me your little sister!”

Sylvain waved her comments away and turned his attention back to Felix. “You’re going to apologize to my sister one way or another.”

Lileanne unsheathed her sword and whipped around, extending her sword and slashing the stomach of a bandit that had tried to sneak up behind her.

“Ambush!” Lileanne yelled.

When she had turned back to the others to alert them, an arrow whizzed through the air, hit her and sank deep into her shoulder. However, she didn’t even flinch. She raised her hand up, quickly reciting an incantation and the archer dropped to the ground as a bolt of lightning struck him. She heard a grunt behind her and as she turned with her sword at the ready, a bandit dropped to his knees then his face. Felix grunted at the bandit, nodded at Lileanne and went to slash at another bandit who was trying to get into the carriage.

“I think that’s the last of them,” Dimitri said, pulling his lance out of a bandit. “Is everyone alright?”

“I think so-.”

“Lileanne!” Sylvain gave a sharp yelp, interrupting her sentence and rushed to her side. “You got hit!”

“Hm?” Lileanne looked to the arrow in her shoulder and gasped in shock. “I suppose I did.”

“Here, let me-.”

Lileanne shook her head at the professor. “I’ve got it.” She wrapped her hand around the base of the arrow and without a beat, ripped it out of her shoulder.

Sylvain winced, grabbing his own shoulder as if he had felt the pain. “Lileanne… doesn’t that hurt?”

She shrugged and threw the arrow to the ground. “Maybe a little but I have a high tolerance to pain.”

“Here,” Dimitri came up to her with a bandage wrap. “Allow me to wrap it.”

Lileanne’s breath caught in her throat. She blushed furiously and shook her head. “N-no, no! I couldn’t ask that of you, your highness!”

“You’re not asking,” Dimitri gave a small smile. “But if you wish, consider this an order that you will allow me to bandage your wound.”

Lileanne looked away, hesitated but nodded in the end. Dimitri went to work, cleaning the wound with whatever they had on hand and gently wrapping her shoulder. The blush creeped from her face down to her neck. He was so gentle considering that he had the crest of Blaiddyd and sometimes he didn’t even know his own strength.

“For a boar, you’re being quite gentle,” Felix snorted as if he could read her mind.

“Fortunately, I am not a child anymore and know my own strength,” Dimitri basically spat back but in a more polite manner and finished up the dressing. “All done.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Lileanne said and bowed low.

Dimitri shook his hand out in front of him. “Please, call me Dimitri. As long as we are in the academy, I am an equal, not a prince.”

Lileanne grinned and nodded in acknowledgement. Although, she wasn’t quite sure if she was able to do that.

“Shall we continue?” Byleth asked as the carriage continued on its way, not waiting for them to follow.

The rest of the way was uneventful and the way back was as well. Dimitri and the Professor talked about strategies and exams that Dimitri was willing to try while Sylvain and Felix bickered back and forth. Well, it was Felix who was the one bickering. Sylvain was trying to make conversation… mostly about the woman he was currently seeing. When they got back to the monastery, Dimitri and the Professor went their separate way from the group. Sylvain caught the eye of a cute girl and ran off to catch her, leaving Felix and Lileanne in silence.

“I best go see Professor Manuela about this wound,” Lileanne said and turned to leave but Felix clearing his throat made her turn back around to look at him.

“Lileanne… I want to apologize for what I said the other day.”

“Felix-.”

Felix held up his hand to stop her and continued. “I’m not apologizing because Sylvain is making me… even though he did give me a harsh talking to that day. I was… too harsh when I spoke and I apologize.”

Lileanne beamed a smile. She was quick to step up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, then quickly backed off and walked away towards Professor Manuela.

“…Stupid,” Felix mumbled as he reached up to touch where she had kissed his cheek and a blush spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think imma try and update this fic every monday or every other monday. That's the day after i gotta be done with my grad homework for the week but no promises since i tend to be a very slow writer. yeah i know this was a short chapter too but i dont want to add anything in that im not feeling? ya dig?


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you for the sword practice, Lileanne,” Ingrid said, putting away her training sword and wiping sweat from her brow. “I’ve never seen such techniques used for the sword that are used for the lance and the axe.”

Lileanne planted her training sword’s tip on the ground and leaned into it. “My expertise is in the sword and dark magic, but I have a philosophy that you’ll be a better fighter overall if you learn other weapons and how to apply those techniques to your own weapon.”

Ingrid nodded in acknowledgment. “I think that’s a perfect philosophy to have.” She turned around to face the other. “Why did you apply to the Officer’s Academy, Lileanne?”

Lileanne shrugged. “I really do not have any other place to go. I could just up and leave for mercenary work, but there would be too many instances where I would run into my adoptive father.”

“So, you don’t want to become a knight?”

She shrugged again. “I do not have any other choice but to become a knight. I don’t have family to rely on.”

“What about Margrave Gautier?” Ingrid asked.

Lileanne frowned and gazed away from Ingrid. “The only Gautier who acknowledges me is Sylvain. When I was younger, I use to send a letter a day to House Gautier, hoping that they would realize that I belonged there and would come get me from House Blanche, but….”

“They never did,” Ingrid whispered. “I take it you never heard from Margrave Gautier either?”

Lileanne shook her head. “No. I didn’t.” She then looked up with a sad smile. “But it’s okay. I’m fine now.”

Ingrid nodded again and motioned towards the door. “I’m going to get washed up then head to the dining hall. Will you be joining me?”

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit more.”

“If you are sure.”

They bowed to one another then Ingrid left, leaving Lileanne alone in the training grounds.

Or so she thought.

_Whack!_

The blow to Lileanne’s side made her jump away with a whine and get into a defensive position. She frowned at the man behind the training sword as he came full force at her. She didn’t have a chance to attack with Felix bringing his A game even though she was tired from her training with Ingrid. However, she was able to defend against all his blows. She let him tire himself out before she slipped into attack position and with a flick of her wrist, she was able to knock Felix’s sword from his hand.

“You would have been dead if I had a real sword,” Felix said with a huff; talking about the first blow to her side which caught her off guard.

Lileanne nodded. “Thankfully, you had a training sword. However,” She crumpled up her shirt and revealed an already blown up bruise where Felix had hit her. “That’s going to be sore for a couple of days.”

Felix picked up his sword with a frown. “Apologies… don’t let Sylvain see that.”

Lileanne dropped her shirt and put her hand over her mouth covering a giggle. “Did he scare you _that_ bad?”

“Let’s just say I’ve never seen Sylvain so angry before and I’ve known him since I was young.” Felix swung the sword in a circle and pointed at Lileanne. “Up for one more round?”

Their spar was sort of like a dance. Their feet going back and forth with their swords clashing left and right. But Lileanne was tired. She started to sweat again and see black spots in her vision. Once she started to faulter, she yielded and plopped down on the ground with a huff. She could only take so much training in one go.

Felix put his sword’s point to the ground and twirled it. “I have a question when you catch your breath.”

“Hm?” Lileanne looked up questionably, blowing a stray hair from her face that had gotten out of her braid.

Felix’s face flushed slightly and he looked away as he asked, “Why did you kiss me the other day when I apologized?”

“Oh, uhm…,” Lileane’s cheeks turned bright red and she also looked away as she answered. “I-I just thought it would be a way to show that I really accepted your apology… I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not looking for romance or love here,” Felix said. “I’m looking to grow stronger than I already am.”

 _Oof_. Right in the gut.

“Well, I got news for you,” Lileane said as she stood up with the help of her training sword. “You don’t find love. Love finds you.” She smirked at him and put her sword back with the others. “I’m leaving for the day. I’m assuming you’ll stay here?”

Felix nodded. “Of course.”

Lileanne nodded as she opened the door. “I’ll see you later then.”

Lileanne went back to her room to wash up and get changed then went straight to the dining hall. There were a lot of students there, but most of them were on their way out or just picking up after themselves to leave. She got a plate and piled some food on it then looked around for people to sit with. She went straight towards Sylvain, Dimitri, Dedue and Mercedes and plopped herself next to her brother.

“Hey Lileanne!” Sylvain greeted, putting an arm around her shoulder. “How’s it going?”

“I saw you at the training grounds with Ingrid,” Dimitri said. “Getting ready for our mission in the next coming days?”

“I honestly forgot about that,” Lileanne gave an awkward chuckle. “I don’t even know what our mission is.”

“Professor never told you?” Mercedes asked. “That’s strange.”

“We have to deal with Miklan,” Sylvain grumbled, taking his arm away from her shoulders. “He stole the Gautier hero’s relic and is holed up in an old tower.”

“Oh… hm…,” Lileanne popped a piece of pork in her mouth and swallowed. “Miklan is not going to like seeing me that’s for sure.”

“Why do you say that?” Mercedes questioned with a frown.

“…I have the Gautier crest. I think he hates me more than he hates Sylvain if I’m being honest.”

Dimitri put his hand up to his chin in thought. “I’m sorry to say, but that _does_ make sense. Doesn’t make it right, of course.”

Lileanne shook her head with a shrug. “I don’t care. I can’t control how he feels.”

“Anyhow,” Dimitri waved his hand as if he was waving off this conversation. “Ingrid mentioned that you gave her a really good sparring session today, Lileanne. Care to join me on the training grounds next time?”

“Sure thing, your highness,” Lileanne grinned. “Although, not today. After my session with Ingrid, I had an impromptu one with Felix. I’m exhausted.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Sylvain grinned, wrapping an arm around Lileanne’s shoulders again and pulling her in close. “My _dearest_ little sister… you have it bad for Felix, huh?”

Lileanne’s whole face and neck turned a deep red. She grabbed his face and pushed it away with a snarl. “Why would you say such a thing?! In front of his highness no less?! Sylvain!”

“Oh my!” Mercedes giggled. “I think she does!”

“Quite so!” Dimitri said giving a hearty chuckle with Dedue agreeing.

“Don’t be embarrassed Lileanne!” Sylvain laughed. “I’ll accept this courtship!”

“There’s nothing going on!” Lileanne huffed. “I’m _leaving_.” And she got up with her plate and left the table with Sylvain mumbling something to the other three who were leaning in close. She put her plate in the dirty dish bucket and started off to her room for some tea and relaxation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT THAT YESTERDAY WAS MONDAY AAAAAAAAA

Lileanne thrusted her sword into a bandit’s chest, then quickly unsheathed it and clashed against another bandit with an axe. There were a lot of Miklan’s bandits in the top of that old tower really wanting to defend their boss. Gilbert was defending the rear of the students while the Professor charged the assault forward in the front. Lileanne pushed the bandit away with her full strength and cast a fireball spell that hit him right in the chest, bringing him down for the count.

“ _You_.”

Lileanne’s head whipped around to see Miklan glaring at her. He took a step back then started his charge at her all the while screeching curses at her. She took a wide stance and took the blow, stumbling back a few steps before making her own charge at him.

“Lileanne!” She could hear Sylvain yell at her.

“You crest baring tryst babe!” Miklan hissed as he became more and more aggressive with his attacks. “You worthless whore! You should have never been born!”

Lileanne shrugged off his words. She brought her hand up and closed her fingers into a tight fist. Dark spikes surrounded Miklan in the air and came down upon them; not affecting Lileanne in the slightest but Miklan screamed in pain. He jumped back away from her and with a smug grin gripped the lance of ruin tighter.

“You lucky bastard of a child,” He said to her as she got ready for her next assault. “You will never _truly_ be a Gautier.”

He took a step forward then stopped. The crest stone in the lance of ruin glowed red and shook with a power that none of them had ever seen before. Miklan looked down and a black goo like substance came from the crest stone and latched on to his hand.

“M-Miklan?” Sylvain gulped, pulling his horse back away from his brother.

“What’s happening to him?!” Annette squeaked out in fright.

Lileanne’s eyes grew wide as he continued to transform into some sort of beast like creature. The lance of ruin was completely absolved into the beast and almost all of Miklan.

“Lileanne, get out of there!” The Professor yelled.

Lileanne nodded and dashed for the others but the beast roared and whipped its tail around, smacking her square in the chest. She flew back against the wall hard and dropped to the floor. She hacked and coughed at the wind being forced out of her.

“Lileanne!” Sylvain screeched and kicked his horse forward.

The beast roared again and slammed the ground towards Sylvain whose horse jumped out of the way. Dimitri plunged his lance into the beast’s shoulder then quickly withdrew it as the beast swung at him but missed. A cutting gale came flying at the beast, but it didn’t seem phased by the magic sent by Annette. Felix’s crest activated and he sliced through the beast. The thing roared in pain, then seemed to re-gather itself.

Lileanne groaned. Blinking her eyes; her vision was blurry but she could still see the others fighting the beast with all their might. Lileanne raised her hand, quickly reciting an incantation and struck the beast with thunder. The beast seemed to lose focus a bit but it was just enough so that the professor could deal a final blow. The beast dropped to the ground and vanished, leaving only a dead Miklan and the lance of ruin behind.

“What… what was _that_?” Ashe asked, putting down his bow.

“A demonic beast,” The professor answered. “Although, I’ve actually never seen one before.”

“Lileanne!” Sylvain jumped off his horse and came running to his sister’s side. “Are you alright?”

“…Just a bit sore,” Lileanne winced as she got up into a sitting position. “ _Maybe_ more than just a bit.”

“You shouldn’t walk back,” Sylvain said. “I’ll get you on my horse-.”

“I do not think that will be good for her either,” Dedue interjected. “Someone should carry her.”

“N-no, that is okay. Someone just needs to help me u- _uuuhhh_!” Lileanne squeaked as Felix wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style.

“Stop yacking and let’s get the lance of ruin back to the monastery,” Felix grumbled as he took the lead with Lileanne in his arms who was blushing from head to toe.

“F-Felix! Put me down!” Lileanne squirmed but that just made Felix’s grip on her tighter. “This is embarrassing!”

“Not likely,” Felix said. “You’ll just slow us down and I want to get back before nightfall.”

“So why do _you_ get to carry me?” She pouted; arms crossed over her chest.

“No one else was picking you up,” He grumbled. “Just don’t squirm anymore. You’ll hurt yourself even more.”

“How chivalrous of you Felix,” Ingrid teased.

“I thought you hated the idea of chivalry?” Dimitri asked also teasing his childhood friend.

“Shut up!” Felix barked. “I’m not doing this to be chivalrous!”

“Stop with the teasing,” The Professor said. “We don’t want Felix dropping her, do we?”

Sylvain was holding the lance as they headed back and he was looking at it with a mixture of pain, sadness and anger in his eyes. “Miklan,” He breathed. “Why the fuck did you do this?”

“Sylvain…,” Mercedes frowned at the young man. “I’m sorry.”

Sylvain shook his head and looked forward. The emotions in his eyes quickly vanished. “He deserved it.”

“We’re coming up to the monastery now,” Professor Byleth pointed out. “Sylvain, I will take the lance of ruin to Lady Rhea. Felix, I will also take Lileanne up to the infirmary given that I will already be going that way.”

Felix nodded and gently set Lileanne’s feet on the ground. The Professor wrapped an arm around her waist and Lileanne wrapped her arm around Byleth’s shoulders. Sylvain hopped off his horse and handed the lance to Byleth. She nodded to them all and the two slowly took their leave to the offices of the academy. Everyone else were also about to go their separate ways for the day.

“Wait everyone!” Sylvain tried grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Sylvain, I’m tired,” Annette whined.

“I’ve got dry blood all over me,” Ashe said. “I’d like to hurry up and bathe.”

“Just… just hold on a sec,” Sylvain told them. “Can you all accompany me to the stables?”

“No,” Felix said. “I’m going to the dining hall. I’m hungry.”

“Why do you need all of us to accompany you, Sylvain?” Dimitri asked. “Surely you can take care of your horse yourself.”

“I can but I….”

“Out with it already,” Felix sneered. “Or else I’m leaving.”

“I wanted to talk with you guys about Lileanne’s birthday.”

“Oh! Are you planning a party?!” Annette squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Sylvain nodded. “Yes! I’m pretty sure she has never celebrated a birthday and I want to give her that experience.”

“Never celebrated a birthday?” Mercedes frowned at the thought. “Poor dear.”

Sylvain nodded again. “I want it to be special but I need your help to make this work. I can’t do it all by myself.”

“Mercie and I can bake a cake! Definitely!” Annette squealed giving Mercedes’ hand a squeeze. “What kind does she like?”

Sylvain thought for a moment then his horse nudged him with a huff. “Oh! That’s right, Alm! Carrot!”

“Oooh! I’ve never made a carrot cake before! This will be fun!” Mercedes giggled.

“I can cook the food if you wish,” Dedue said.

“I can help!” Ashe pipped up.

“Alright! She really enjoys poultry dishes and nothing too spicy!” Sylvain looked at the rest of the Blue Lions which included Ingrid, Felix and Dimitri; his best friends. “The rest of you will come with me in the next few days to the market to pick out some gifts for her. Although… uh, you guys have to find out what she likes-.”

“You mean to tell me that you don’t know what your own sister likes?” Felix sighed shaking his head. “Count me out.”

“But Felix!” Sylvain pouted. “I’ve really only known her for five years!”

“That’s more than us, Sylvain,” Dimitri pointed out.

“Yeah, but if I ask her what she likes, she either won’t tell me or she’ll find out about the party,” Sylvain said. “Please guys? Will you do this for me?”

“Just because you’re actually trying hard for something besides getting bedded by a random woman, yes I will help you,” Ingrid said.

“I will help as well,” Dimitri nodded in agreement to Ingrid’s statement.

“No.”

“But Felix…,” Sylvain begged with puppy dog eyes. “If I have to get down on my knees I will.”

Felix sighed, shaking his head a bit before giving in. “Alright. I’ll do it but just this once!”

“Man! I love my Blue Lions!” Sylvain yelled jumping up once before his horse got spooked by the sudden movement. “Sorry! Sorry Alm! Okay, her birthday is on Sunday the 8th, but I think we should do it after classes on the 6th. After everyone leaves the class for the day, I’ll set up for the party. I’ll ask the Professor if she’ll help me out with that.”

“Classes get out at three,” Dimitri hummed. “So, I’m assuming we can get the party started at around 5:30? Around dinner time?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was hoping for, but I need Lileanne to not go back into the classroom before then,” Sylvain turned to Felix with a grin. “That’s where you come in.”

“Me?” Felix frowned. “You’ve already got me picking out gifts with you.”

“All I need you to do is spar with her until then.”

“And what if she _doesn’t_ want to spar?”

“Dude, she’s literally in the training grounds all the time, have you not noticed?”

Felix shook his head and looked away from his long-time friend out of embarrassment. “Guess I haven’t.”

Sylvain put a hand on his head with a groan. “Geez, and I thought you were a good one to have a crush on.”

Felix’s face flushed red and he snapped his head back up to meet Sylvain’s gaze. “What?”

“Sylvain!” Mercedes scowled at the younger. “You just ousted her!”

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide and he started to sweat out of nervousness. “Shit! I just blew that one! Felix, please don’t mention it to her! She’ll kill me!”

“Hmph. Maybe I will just so that I don’t have to deal with your antics anymore.”

“Felix!” Ingrid hissed and pinched his arm receiving a small ‘ _ow’_ from the young man.

“Alright! Alright! I won’t!”

Sylvain breathed out and relaxed his shoulders a bit. “Thank you… uh… Anyway, getting back to the party.”

“I’ll spar with her and keep her away from the classroom long enough for you and the Professor to set up the room,” Felix grumbled, turning away from the group. “Can I leave now?”

“Just wait one more minute!” Sylvain shouted. “She’ll probably want to get washed up before dinner so make sure she goes straight to the dorms after! Once she does, head back to the classroom and I’ll go get her.”

“Got it. Now I’m off.” And Felix left the group to their own devices.

“Thank you guys so much! I owe each and every one of you big time!” Sylvain grinned from ear to ear.

“Honestly Sylvain, don’t worry about it,” Dimitri said with a small bow. “You’re my oldest friend along with Ingrid and Felix. Even though I do complain about your wild endeavors, I’m glad to do this for you.”

“Same here,” Ingrid nodded.

Mercedes smiled softly. “I think all of us feel the same.”


	6. Chapter 6

“This coffee is _disgusting_ ,” Lileanne spat whatever was in her mouth back into her cup. “How do they not know how to brew coffee correctly?”

With a huff she slumped back into her chair and pouted. Coffee was the only thing she liked to drink in the morning. Tea just put her back to sleep and anything else didn’t wake her up. The coffee had been okay the last few mornings she was actually able to make it to the dining hall without getting into a quick sparring session with Felix before class. However, this morning’s coffee was horrible. It just tasted like dirty water with a bunch of tea bags thrown in it! Lileanne looked around to see if anyone was completely watching her, then poured the rest of her coffee into a nearby plant. With a sigh, she slouched forward and put her head on the table. Then what wafted to her nose was a most _delightful_ smell.

_Freshly brewed coffee._

Actually, freshly brewed _good_ coffee.

She sat up quickly and looked around to spot a full pot of coffee in front of a contented Hubert von Vestra. Lileanne grabbed her cup and scrambled to the seat opposite of him with a slight pout on her face.

“Hubert~” Lileanne chirped.

“Lileanne,” Hubert merely nodded, acknowledging her presence.

“You look awfully happy~” She said. “You wouldn’t happen to mind sparing a cup of your delicious smelling coffee, would you?”

Hubert sat his cup back on the table and looked at her as though he could cast a spell without so much as blinking. “Absolutely not.”

“Why…?” Lileanne whined and leaned forward on the table with her cup extended out to him. “Please? Just one cup?”

“There is coffee on the counter.”

“That coffee is _horrible_!” She squeaked, looking up at him with big, pouting eyes. “Just one cup?”

“Unlike you, I need not one cup, not two cups, but a whole pot to even get me in a better mood for the day,” Hubert snarled out, downing the rest of his cup. “Two pots are even better. Three being the best.”

“But-.”

“I said _no_ ,” Hubert snapped. He looked towards the counter when Lileanne seemed to have given up with a pout, then got up from his seat. “My breakfast is ready. I will be back momentarily. I _will_ know if you take a cup of my coffee so, if you want to live the rest of your life, I’d suggest you leave it.”

Lileanne watched as he walked away, then poured one more cup for Hubert and dashed away with the whole pot and her own cup. She burst through the classroom doors, which everyone was already seated and waiting for the lecture to start. They all looked towards Lileanne with confusion as she took a seat with her cup and the pot of coffee. A very big, mischievous smile plastered on her lips.

“Lileanne,” Byleth nodded.

“Sorry I’m late.” Even though she wasn’t. She poured herself some coffee, took a sip and hummed happily. “Just getting myself some breakfast. Please start for the day Professor.”

Byleth nodded. “Very well.”

She wrapped both her hands around the cup, took a deep inhale and sipped. If she wasn’t in class, she would have groaned in delight. As the lecture went on, Lileanne could feel Hubert’s eyes burning holes in the back of her head with every sip; with every pour of his coffee. She giggled quietly and poured her last cup of coffee; draining the pot of its contents.

“Uh, professor?” Ashe mumbled, looking towards the back of the class. “Why is Hubert glaring into our room?”

Everyone, besides Lileanne, glanced toward the back and indeed, Hubert was glaring into the room. With his hair pushed to the side to reveal both of his snake-like eyes and collar pulled up. Specifically, he was glaring at Lileanne who was cozied up to the not so steaming cup of coffee.

The professor nodded at Lileanne then gestured to Hubert. “Lileanne, do you know anything about this?”

Lileanne grinned and shook her head. “No idea professor.”

“Right,” The Professor hummed and brought her attention back to her book. “Well, we’ve only got a couple of more things to cover so, please pay attention to me and not to Hubert.”

It was hard for some to not look over their shoulder to make sure that the angry Hubert wasn’t there behind them with that glare on his face and a smirk on his lips. Lileanne sat back when she finished her last cup and happily listened to the last of Byleth’s lecture.

“Alright. That’s enough for today,” Byleth said, closing her book with a sigh. “Please study the lecture when you get a chance. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.”

Lileanne hopped up from her seat and gathered her stuff together. She could feel the tension in the air as the first student, Felix, opened the doors to the classroom. Hubert didn’t dare come in, but he waited silently for Lileanne. She hummed happily, grabbing her book, the cup and his coffee pot and strode out the door. Before Hubert could even open his mouth, Lileanne pushed the pot and cup into his hand and scowled.

“Maybe next time you’ll share your coffee.”

“Hmph.” Hubert turned on his heels and walked away towards the dining hall.

“So, I’m assuming you like coffee?” Dimitri asked, coming up behind her and peering towards the brooding Hubert as he walked away.

“I do,” Lileanne nodded. “Honestly, I think I like it more than tea.”

“Oh?” Dimitri cocked his head, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. “Hm, interesting. Do you have a favorite tea?”

“Oh, sure I do,” Lileanne said. “I do enjoy a cup of Dagda fruit blend, but I really prefer coffee. Especially in the morning.”

Dimitri laughed. “Duly noted.”

“Hey Lileanne,” Ingrid came trotting up to the two with a smile. “Would you like to join me in going to the market? I need some things that the shopkeeps in the monastery don’t have.”

“Oh, I was going to head over to the training grounds,” Lileanne said, but Ingrid was already taking her arm and pulling her towards the market.

“I think the training grounds and Felix will be there later.”

Lileanne tilted her head in confusion. “Uh, Felix? I mean, I guess so but why did you say specifically him?”

Ingrid visibly gulped as Dimitri groaned with a shake of his head.

“Well, who else do you expect to spar with right now?”

Lileanne shrugged. “True.”

“Have fun at the market!” Dimitri waved to them as Ingrid dragged Lileanne towards the town.

“What do you need from the market?”

“Oh, Dedue and Ashe wanted me to pick up some ingredients that they need.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize they were on kitchen duty at any point this weekend.”

Ingrid tried her best to hide her knowing grin. Thankfully, Lileanne didn’t notice. She was too busy stopping short to stare at something in the window of a store. Ingrid’s gaze shifted to the item in the window and smiled wide. It was a short, velvet blue cloak that Ingrid imagined would come down to Lileanne’s waist. The clasp of the coat was bright white gold with an intricate design and there was white sheep’s wool bordering the ends. Before Ingrid could say anything, Lileanne frowned slightly and pulled away from the window.

“What’s the first item on the list?”

It was about an hour before they returned to the monastery. They got everything that was on Ashe and Dedue’s list. Lileanne thought it was a bit much for just a weekend help in the kitchen, but she didn’t question it. Ingrid thanked her for her help and then sped off with the groceries in the other direction of the kitchen. Lileanne shrugged and went her own way to the training grounds.

“Finally,” Felix grumbled as he heard the door to the training ground opened. “The training dummies aren’t as good of a sparring partner as you are.”

Lileanne blushed at his words. “Oh, that’s a compliment Felix. You sure you wanted to say that?”

Felix scoffed and tossed her a training sword. “Just come at me with everything you got.”

Lileanne charged at him and they went at it for a while, pushing each other’s limits. Felix caught on to the fact that she was favoring the side that he hadn’t bashed and bruised the first time they had sparred and took advantage of that. He got in a few good hits, not as hard as the first time, but Lileanne still whined when he hit her ribs that were still a little bruised. She switched the hand that she held her sword in and gave it everything that she could to eventually, by a slight miscalculation on Felix’s part, get the better of him and he yielded.

“I didn’t realize you could fight with both hands,” Felix said, catching his breath.

“You need to adapt to situations when in battle so younger me thought it was a good idea to teach myself how to use both hands.”

“It was a good idea,” Felix agreed, gesturing for her sword. “You’ll have to teach me sometime.”

Lileanne froze as she gave him her sword. “What? Say that again?”

Felix growled and grabbed the sword from her hand. “I’m not repeating myself! You heard me!”

“Wow. Me teach Felix Hugo Fraldarius something. I never thought that you would ask me to teach you something.”

“Forget it then!” Felix barked, putting away the swords. “I don’t like being teased!”

The blush on his cheeks said otherwise.

Lileanne giggled. “Sorry, sorry. It would be an honor to teach you, Felix.”

“Hmph.” Felix walked past her without a glance, then turned around and pointed to her sword. “Is that only iron?”

Lileanne frowned and took a hold of her sword’s handle. “I don’t have the money for anything better. I’m saving up money to try and get a sword made by Zoltan.”

“Now those are some nice swords,” Felix nodded with smirk on his face. “And hard to find.”

“I know,” Lileanne said. “Maybe one day-,” She blushed as her stomach growled so loud that Felix heard it. “Uh…”

“I guess it’s time for dinner,” Felix said. “I’ll… I’ll join you to the dining hall.”

Lileanne’s blush grew and she looked away. “That would be nice, Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's how Hubert and Lileanne actually became good friends lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This every other monday is going good! Although, I might have to stop for a few mondays so that I can pre-write some more chapters. I like to pre-write chapters instead of writing for the next update. But here is Lileanne's party!

“Okay, Felix dragged Lileanne away to the training grounds. It’s time for decorations!” Sylvain shouted then hushed himself. “Quiet Sylvain. Okay, Professor, can you put the banner up? I’m going to set up tables so everyone can sit.”

“I can help if you want me to hang the crystals,” Dimitri said, looking at the box on the floor just below him. “You really went all out with this. These are semi-precious crystals.”

“Thanks for helping your highness,” Sylvain said. “I really hope she likes everything.”

“I’ve only known her for a short time but she adores you Sylvain!” Ingrid beamed, handing Dimitri some crystals by their string. “I know she’ll love this!”

“I really hope so,” Sylvain said. “Ashe and Dedue made me a mock dinner the other night of what we are having for the party and it’s really delicious!”

“Mmmm, I can’t wait!” Ingrid said, quickly wiping drool from her mouth.

“Of course, you are invited Professor,” Sylvain turned to Byleth with a grin. “She’s grown very fond of you.”

“Well, thank you Sylvain,” The professor said, finishing up the banner. “Have you got all the necessities for the tables?”

“Got them!” Sylvain shouted, plopping a box on the 4 tables he put together. “I’ve got a nice, cloth runner, plates, napkins, forks knives, and glasses.”

“Nothing for a center piece?” The Professor asked and Sylvain frowned in response.

“I’ll go pick some flowers and get a nice vase from the reception hall,” Ingrid said and bounded out of the classroom.

“Good thing for you and Ingrid, Professor,” Dimitri chuckled. “But I’m sure Lileanne would have been fine without a centerpiece.”

“This has to be perfect, Dimitri,” Sylvain said now spreading out the runner. “Of course, we need a centerpiece!”

“Maybe we should have asked Lorenz to help us out,” Dimitri hummed in thought. “He’s a party planner.”

“I don’t want him getting anywhere near my sister, thank you,” Sylvain shuddered at the thought. “He’ll just try and get her to go on a date with him.”

“He didn’t have to actually go to the party,” Dimitri sighed. “Oh, never mind.”

Meanwhile….

“Felix, why are you being so… soft and slow with this training session?” Lileanne asked with a small pout on her lips. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Felix scoffed as he looked towards the sky. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Ah,” Lileanne nodded in acknowledgement. “Well, I won’t pry, but if you need someone to listen, I’m all ears.”

As she thought, Felix shook his head and went in for a blow which she blocked with ease. He backed off then put the tip of his training sword to the ground and sighed. “You… you remind me of my brother. The way you fight I mean. The way you don’t hesitate with me. You don’t let up even when you know I’m about to yield.”

Lileanne frowned and looked away from him. “Oh. I’m sorry Felix.”

Felix shook his head and got back into position. “You didn’t realize and it’s not like you can just change that. Besides, I like it this way. A good chunk of the time I can actually beat you. I never beat my brother.”

The longer they were in the training grounds, the harder and more persistent than he had been. Lileanne was really sweating by the time that she yielded. Her muscles were sore and her legs were cramping up. Her jacket was already off. Her leggings were scrunched up to her knees and if she unbuttoned anymore of her shirt, she would be flashing Felix.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for today,” Lileanne tossed her training sword in the bucket with the others and gathered her belongings. “I think I’m going to go get refreshed before dinner.”

Felix pursed his lips, wanting to say something but it looked like it physically pained him to say it. Lileanne cocked an eyebrow confused.

“Uh, Felix?”

“May I walk you back to your dorm?” Felix barked out the question with a stern gaze.

Lileanne, who was already flushed, flushed even more and looked away from him. “Uh, if you would like.”

They took their leave once they had gathered everything belonging to them and walked in silence to her dorm on the 2nd floor. Even though she did not consider herself a noble or an important one at that, Rhea had decided that she was not a Blanche but a Gautier instead and felt as though the 2nd floor dorms would be a better place. Closer to Sylvain. Lileanne was thankful for that at least.

“Well,” Felix cut the silence with his voice as they came up to her door. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Lileanne nodded with a smile and closed the door, leaving him out in the hallway alone. He rushed to his room, refreshed himself quickly, put on some new clothes and sprinted to the classroom where the others were just about done setting up.

“Felix!” Sylvain shouted as he walked in. “I’m assuming she’s in her room?”

“Yeah, I left her about… 15 minutes ago,” He said, closing the classroom doors behind him. “I needed to get washed and changed as well after training.”

Sylvain turned to the others with a smile and a wink. “I’ll go get her. Finish up quickly and Felix, you’re staying!”

Felix grumbled at him as he bounded out of the room and up to the dorms. It only took a few minutes to get there and he knew Lileanne needed at least 15 more minutes to herself, but he was so excited and nervous he couldn’t just walk there. He had been right about the timing because 15 minutes later, Lileanne emerged from her room and yelped in surprise when she saw Sylvain’s beaming face.

“S-Sylvain! Don’t scare me like that!” She snapped at him.

“Sorry! Let’s go!” He took her hand and dragged her down the hallway.

“Wait, where are we going?” Lileanne asked, trying to get her hand free. “You better be taking me to the dining hall. I’m starving!”

“Even better than the dining hall!” Sylvain shouted, tightening the grip on her hand. “Hurry up!”

He slid to a stop at the blue lion classroom and Lileanne almost sighed with a shake of her head.

“Sylvain, if you wanted to study with me, you could have just waited-.”

“No, no! It’s not that!” Sylvain let out a breathy laugh before opening the double doors.

“Surprise!” The Blue Lions plus the Professor sang as Sylvain tugged her into the room. “Happy Birthday!”

Lileanne blinked from Sylvain, to the group and back to Sylvain. “What… what is this?”

“Your birthday is on Sunday,” Sylvain told her which she nodded to. “And, well, I wanted to throw you a birthday party since… I know you’ve never had one and-.” Sylvain stopped with a small gasp as tears started to fall from Lileanne’s eyes. “Lileanne. What’s-?”

“Sylvain!” Lileanne wailed and threw her arms around her brother. “Sylvain! You absolutely didn’t have to do this! You’re the best! You are the best!” She peppered kisses on both his cheeks, making his face grow a bright red hue.

“You really like it?” Sylvain snickered, pushing her face away from his. “I hoped you would.”

“I absolutely-!” She stopped and sniffed the air, then her mouth involuntarily watered as she stared at the food. “Is that… all poultry dishes?”

“It sure is!” Ashe beamed. “Dedue and I made the food!”

“And Annie and I made the cake!” Mercedes smiled, gesturing to the decorated cake. “It’s carrot cake! Your favorite!”

Lileanne started to well up again as she made her way towards the tables. “You guys did this all for me?”

“It was all Sylvain’s idea,” Dimitri said.

“Although, we did do most of the work,” Felix mumbled and Ingrid pinched his arm as a form of discipline.

“Let’s all enjoy the food first then we can give gifts,” Sylvain said, sitting down at one end and patting the head chair for her.

Lileanne cocked her head in curiosity. “You got me gifts?”

“Of course!” Sylvain laughed. “What’s a birthday without at least a gift?”

They all sat down after Lileanne and grabbed at the delicious, bountiful food in front of them. There was silence except for the groans of pleasure with each bite of the food. Once they were all getting full, conversation picked up again. Mainly conversation around the food and how great it was. The conversation went from that to how things were going for everyone outside of academy life, what shopping adventures they went on recently and training techniques curtesy of Felix. Sylvain had gotten up at one point and put something small and wrapped in tissue paper with a blue ribbon.

“Gift number one!” Sylvain exclaimed, becoming ever so gitty as her eyes widen and a spark of curiosity swam through her irises. “I have to admit, I had help picking these out.”

“From your childhood friends I take it?” Lileanne giggled as she eyed the three who nodded with an added huff from Felix. Lileanne got down to unwrapping the first gift and she squealed with delight. “Dagda coffee beans! I don’t have to steal from Hubert anymore!”

“I have to admit, that was a pretty scary day,” Ashe shivered at the memory and Annette agreed with a quick nod.

“I think we all were a little… _alarmed_ by his sudden and continued presence that day,” Dimitri stated.

Lileanne laughed and hugged the beans in her lap. “Sorry about that!”

“Next!” Sylvain cheered and plopped a blue, square box in front of Lileanne next.

Again, a wave of curiosity swam through Lileanne’s eyes as she opened it. She gasped as she pulled out the velvet blue and white wool cloak that she saw with Ingrid that day at the market and immediately clasped it on her shoulders. “I love it! It’s as warm as I thought it would be!”

“And it looks gorgeous on you!” Ingrid added.

“It really does!” Mercedes agreed and pointed out, “It accents your hair and eyes beautifully!”

“Oh man, that means that I’ll have to keep an eye on you twice as much since all the men at Garrag Mach are going to swarm you,” Sylvain teased, earning a light nudge and a laugh from Lileanne. Sylvain smiled wide as he placed another gift in front of her. It was a long, slender box with another blue ribbon on it. “Okay, last one. I actually had a really hard time finding this, but… I had some help.”

“Wait… does that mean…?” Lileanne looked at Felix who looked away with a huff and a blush. She looked at Sylvain who gestured to the gift. Finally, she looked at the package in front of her and with trembling hands unwrapped it. She gently lifted it up and stared at the wonderful gift in her hands.

“That’s a sword by Zoltan!” Dimitri beamed. “His weapons are incredible and incredibly difficult to find!”

“I have my ways,” Sylvain grinned.

“Yeah, me,” Felix mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “The merchant that I got mine from just happened to have another.”

Lileanne set the sword back in the box and threw her arms around Sylvain in a tight hug. “Sylvain, you’re the best big brother a person could ever have.”

“Ah, finally! You acknowledge me as your big brother!” Sylvain laughed, returning the hug just as tight. “You’re the best little sister a person could have.”

Lileanne squealed as she dropped the hug and got up from her seat. “Hugs for everyone!”

“And then cake!” Annette cheered as she ran to Lileanne for a hug first.

The last around the table was Felix who just huffed and turned away as Lileanne came up to him. She smiled gently and bowed to him instead. Felix glanced to her then glanced up and paled. Lileanne stood up straight, puzzled by the look in his eyes, then suddenly, Felix lashed out for her and pulled her into a tight hug. Lileanne’s face beamed bright red. Her hands shook slightly as she returned the hug and as fast as it came, the hug ended and Felix gently pushed her away.

“Here you go Lileanne!” Annette said and handed her a piece of cake. “Birthday person always gets the first piece!”

After cake, they played a few games of darts and Sylvain had brought his chess set so that he could show everyone how great he was at the game. Even Professor Byleth couldn’t beat him. She told him that if he used his brain as much on his studies as he did this game, he would be able to pass the paladin class exam with ease which had everyone snickering. At one point, Lileanne snuck out, giving a nod to Sylvain who nodded with a smile back then returned to his game with Ingrid. Lileanne slowly strolled towards her room for the night. She was exhausted from the festivities. She stopped at the pier just to stare into the water with the moon’s reflection looming over head.

“Tired?”

Lileanne turned on her heels, hand on her new blade, but then relaxed to see it was just Felix. She nodded then turned back to the pond. “It’s been a day… a good day, but a day.”

Felix came to stand at her side on the pier and looked up at the moon. “If it’s been a good day then I assume you liked your party?”

Lileanned nodded with a small smile. “I did yes… and I’m sorry Sylvain scared you into giving me a hug.”

“Ah… Don’t worry about it,” Felix blushed. He looked at Lileanne who was still looking at the pond. He inhaled, leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lileanne squealed. She held a hand to the cheek that Felix had just kissed and looked at him. They were both flushed from their forehead to their necks. Then Lileanne looked away.

“What was that for?” She asked in a whisper. “Not that I… Not that I didn’t uh… like it….”

“I suppose you could say it is your… your birthday present from me.”


End file.
